this day is yours
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Happy birthday uncle Elijah, happy birthday to you!"


**A/N So i've been asked to do an Elijah/Hope fic so here it is. Sorry it's short, but at least i wrote something. If you liked it, please review.**

* * *

 **this day is yours**

 **.**

 _You are the light, that's leading me,_

 _To the place, where I find peace again_

 _ **.**_

" **Uncle 'Lijah?"**

Five year old Hope Mikaelson slowly turned the door handle of her uncle's bedroom, poking her head inside as she tried her hardest _not_ to run into the room and jump on top of him. Her mother had told her to wake her uncle up _gently_ and though she wanted nothing more than to jump on the bed and surprise him, she would abide by her mother's rules. Her blue orbs landed on the king sized bed in the middle of the room, and her uncle sleeping soundly in it. She smiled. Only her uncle Elijah could be asleep, sporting dishevelled bed hair, and _still_ look like he had stepped out one of those men fashion magazines her uncle Kol read. She tip toed into the bedroom, careful not to step in the creaking floorboards as she made her way over to her uncle's bed.

Hands behind her back when she stopped on front of the bed, she stood on her tiptoes, hands clutching the mattress that her uncle was sleeping on. He was in the middle of the bed, his face turned away from her."Uncle 'Lijah? Do you dream of fluffy clouds, too?" Hope whispered.

Well more whispered/yelled. Hope, like her aunt, seemed to not know the definition of the word whisper.

Hope frowned as she thought of her question before spoke up once again."...or do you dream of suits? Daddy says that people dream of what makes them happy and suits make you happy, right? That's why you have millions of them."She rambled on, something she always did when there was silence.

"Clouds make me happy. So does magic, daddy, paint and birds. I love birds. I want to be a bird."

She got no reply from her uncle and she resisted the urge to stomp her foot. She didn't do that any-more. She was a big girl. As if agreeing with her thoughts, Hope nodded and thought of something else to get her uncle's attention. Hope moved from the side of the bed and slowly walked around the large bed, not noticing the pair of eyes that had opened before snapping back shut. The sound of Hope's bare feet hitting the wood of the floor was the only sound in the room as she came up to the other side of Elijah's bed, the side he was facing.

"Uncle 'Lijah!"Hope sing-songed, trying to climb on the bed but it was far too high.

"There's a truck outside that has crashed and there are suits _everywhere_!" Hope said, using he trick her uncle Kol used on her when she refused to wake up but instead of using ice cream, which she loved, she used suits. Her arms were flailing round as if it gave away how much 'suits' were outside.

Still, she got no reply.

And, like her father before her, Hope hated not being acknowledged.

"'Lijjjaaahhh!"Hope whined, forgetting about her mother's orders.

"It's your birthday! Momma and I made cake! It has a tie on it in icing!"Hope tugged at his duvet, her eyes flashing amber for a moment."You are always awake early, why are you still in bed?"

Hope failed to see the small smile on Elijah's face as he kept his eyes shut. She narrowed her eyes, and although she previously failed to crawl onto his bed, she refused to accept it was impossible. So, allowing her werewolf side to kick in, Hope lifted one of her small legs and began to climb up, holding onto the duvet for support. She managed to balance on the side of the bed frame and continued her task, not noticing Elijah's eyes open before they shut again.

As she climbed, she began to hum and sing."Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!..."She sang in tune and not quietly at all."Happy birthday uncle Elijah, happy birthday to you!"

Hope giggled to herself as she wriggled onto the mattress before she crawled over to her uncle's body, kneeling by his side.

"Uncle 'Lijah?"Hope called out, shaking his arm.

When he didn't answer, she pouted.

"Uncle 'Lijah! There's presents. Presents that are for you!"

Hope waited, but she got no response. She was quiet for a long time, poking at her uncle, until, all of a sudden, a gush of wind hit her at a quick movement. Strong arms locked around her and Hope let out a loud squeal when she felt herself being lifted into the air. She wide smile broke out onto her face when she heard Elijah chuckling. Hope squealed once again, giggles falling from her lips when her uncle tickled her without mercy, making her laugh even louder. He tortured her for a few moments before finally settling her on the bed beside him and he sat up, a wide grin on her face.

To others, Elijah was composed and calm. But when his niece was around, he let himself relax.

This was a side only Hope got to see.

Hope let out a gasp and she pointed at him."Faker! You lied!"

"I assumed that it was my birthday and on one's birthday one can do whatever they please, yes?"

"You do not want presents, uncle 'Lijah?"Hope blinked, confused."I promise, these presents are the best. Better than all your thousand birthdays put together."

"...and why is that?"

"Because I said so! Come on, everyone is waiting for you. Daddy says that if you don't hurry that he'll give your presents to Kol."

"We can't have now that, can we?"

"Nope! We hafta hurry!

Elijah chuckled but didn't refuse when Hope grabbed his hand, needing his help to get down from the bed. He joined her at the side, lifting her up when she raised her arms, fingers wiggling in silent demand from her. Hope smiled happily when she was lifted into his arms and began to hum 'happy birthday' when he led her out of his bedroom. Elijah couldn't stop himself from chuckling when he heard Rebekah hissing at her brothers, demanding them to stop bickering while they failed at helping her decorating.

As he made his way down the stairs, Hope whispered to him, voice slightly commanding, just like he father.

"Promise you'll open mine first?"

His smile never faltered that entire day.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you liked it.**


End file.
